


Miracle, Invincible

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Byleth, POV Alternating, ferdinand is a prep-nerd-jock, i included alois's wife and shamir and stuff but i dont wanna clog tags so, no beta!, sports movies references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: “What’s emo music?” Byleth suddenly said.Jeritza put his head in his hands. It was going to be a difficult day.
Relationships: Background Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, background Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Miracle, Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> jeritza voice: i just wanna be a goth, for god's sake!

Jeritza was ready to have a relaxing day. He and his partner would sit down, watch a documentary, perhaps cuddle a little. Byleth had been busy helping their father lately, and Jeritza had been busy doing things that Byleth did not know about. It would be nice to spend time together. 

Which is why Edelgard, Dorothea, Hubert, and Ferdinand decided to show up. 

Ferdinand clashed awfully with their aesthetic, Jeritza observed. He was brightly colored. Having his ex (Hubert) show up was twenty times better than having Mr. Pastel Sweater Vest show up. 

What Hubert saw in the orange haired menace, Jeritza had no clue. 

“What’re we watching?” Edelgard made herself right at home on the couch, Dorothea by her side. 

Jeritza sighed. “We were going to watch a true crime documentary.”

“Oh, do we have to?” Ferdinand seemed worried. Jeritza frowned at him. 

Byleth glanced around the room. Ever the mediator, they suggested, “Maybe we all watch _Zodiac_? It’s not a doc.”

“Maybe we could just sit here and listen to emo music.” Dorothea suggested. Edelgard gently elbowed her, laughing softly. 

Dorothea wasn’t as brightly colored as Ferdinand. However, her tastes were probably closer to his than the others in the room. Jeritza was not about to admit that he himself could enjoy some musical theatre. 

“Tell me, professor, have you ever watched a sport movie?” Ferdinand turned to Byleth, ready to use the unsuspecting’s curiosity for the kill. 

Jeritza crossed his arms as Ferdinand regaled Byleth with tales of victory and hardship, all in the shape of a movie about sports. Byleth looked at Jeritza, who sighed. 

“Yes. We can watch a sport movie.” He gave in. 

“Yes! Wonderful! I suggest _Miracle_. It is a wonderful story about—“ Ferdinand began cheerfully. 

“Let’s let Jeritza put it on.” Hubert said. Ferdinand quieted down. 

Jeritza began to search through Netflix, rage and violence and murder in his mind. 

“What’s emo music?” Byleth suddenly said. 

Jeritza put his head in his hands. It was going to be a difficult day. 

Byleth was entranced by the whole movie. The entire time. They would not even lean into Jeritza when he tried to drop obvious hints about wanting to cuddle. The hints weren’t obvious for most people, but Jeritza was not a very emotional person. 

Only at the end when Herb sat down on his own to cheer the success of his team did Byleth get up. They actually clapped for the success, a faint smile on their face. 

Jeritza could not believe it. No, he would not. 

Byleth turned to Ferdinand, looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh, are you intending to watch more? Well, they are not on Netflix, but I have a few more to suggest. I also enjoy _McFarland_ , _Remember the Titans_ , _The Rookie_ , and _Invincible_. They are a wide variety of sports, as well. Some may suggest _We Are Marshall_ , but its quality declines after the first half hour. Despite this, it is quite a well done film if you are interested in the history of sports.” Ferdinand lectured on and on. 

Jeritza tried to ignore him and focus on the Aerosmith playing over the movie’s credits. However, he felt Byleth’s hand on his shoulder. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

Byleth pulled out their wallet, holding up three dollars. 

“...You want to rent one?” Jeritza was aghast. What was happening to his partner? Were they going to begin galivanting around sports fields? Jeritza was once very skilled in multiple sports, but he did not partake anymore. To imagine Byleth doing so…

Well, it was not awful. But they have an aesthetic to keep up!

Jeritza sighed and took only one of the dollars. “One dollar per couple.”

Ferdinand eagerly took out a dollar. Edelgard glanced over from where she and Dorothea were gossiping away, quite possibly about the tension in the room. 

“I will cover for you, Edelgard.” Hubert immediately pulled out another dollar, handing it to Jeritza. 

“You owe me three more, Hubert.” Jeritza hissed. 

Hubert frowned. “Oh? And why is that?”

“For wasting my time.”

It was amazing how much Byleth was enjoying the film. Jeritza sighed and reached into his pocket. 

Byleth was still wide-awake by the end of the film. Edelgard and Dorothea had fallen asleep during a slow part of the movie, and Jeritza could not blame them. They looked comfortable, there on the couch together. Hubert was on his phone. Ferdinand had his fists clenched in pure victory. 

Byleth was disappointed to see that Jeritza was on his phone as well. 

“It’s over? Thank you for having us over, Jeritza.” Hubert got up, waking Edelgard and Dorothea up. Byleth had their shoulders hunched slightly. 

Edelgard, Dorothea, and Ferdinand filed out, idly chatting. Jeritza grabbed Hubert’s arm, whispering in his ear for a few moments. It was too quiet for Byleth to hear. 

“One more thing?” Jeritza was louder that time, exasperated. 

“Whatever else can I do for you?” Hubert pushed his fingertips together. 

“Actually wait for a invitation next time.” Jeritza demanded. Hubert laughed chillingly and walked out. 

Jeritza came back in, sitting on the couch. Byleth sat next to him. 

“…Sorry.” Byleth eventually mumbled. 

Jeritza frowned. “What for?” Despite how he tried, he couldn’t coax any more words out of his partner. Byleth eventually just fell asleep on Jeritza, who stealthily pulled out his phone again. 

“Byleth!”

Byleth took off their headphones as they heard Jeralt call. They hurried into the living room. 

Alois was there, chatting with his wife as they prepared snacks. Cyril was playing with Alois’s daughter. Sitri was peering out of the shades with Jeralt. 

“It seems your boyfriend is here.” She said, glancing at Byleth. 

“Why the hell doesn’t he have a back license plate?” Jeralt grumbled. “It’s effin’ creepy...”

“Are you going on a date, dear?” She asked Byleth. 

They shrugged. They hadn’t planned one, but Jeritza was the type to forget to tell others about his plans, as was Byleth. Byleth grabbed their jacket, zipping it up and rushing outside. 

“Where are they off to in a hurry?” Alois walked over to Jeralt and Sitri. 

“A surprise date!” She smiled. 

Jeralt was still frowning. “He doesn’t have a front license plate, either.”

“Let’s not worry about that now.” She reassured him. 

Alois patted him on the back. “She’s right, Captain! Let’s just get ready for the big game!”

Jeritza tapped the wheel uncomfortably. Shamir and Catherine had been flirting in the back for the entire ride. 

Byleth finally climbed in next to him, and glanced in the back. 

“We’re going on a multi-date.” Jeritza informed Byleth. 

Byleth held up two fingers. 

Jeritza started to drive, only semi-regretfully popping in the CD that Byleth made for him. “No, it’s more than a double date. You’ll see.” 

Never Gonna Give you up blasted through the speakers as Catherine tried not to laugh in the back. 

His aching wallet found some respite when he saw Byleth smile. 

Byleth had obviously not been expecting Jeritza to pull up to the grand stadium. Jeritza and the others climbed out, Byleth looking excited, nearly as much as Catherine. 

“You know who’s playing, Professor?” She asked. They shook their head. 

“Really? No shit! Well, it’s the Faerghus Knights versus the Chalphy Crusaders. The Faerghus Knights are my team!” She puffed her chest out with pride. 

“They certainly are favored to win. The Crusaders are having their first year in the major leagues this year. I hear that their coach is an unlucky professor!” Ferdinand walked up with Hubert, contributing to the conversation. 

Shamir stood with Jeritza, joined by Hubert. The three stood in comfortable silence while their partners discussed sports, though it was mostly Byleth listening while the others boasted and bragged. 

“…I’ve decided.” Byleth suddenly said. 

“What’s that?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Coach Sigurd is like Herb Brooks, Dick Vermeil. Chalphy is my team.” They declared. 

“Let’s go, underdogs?” Jeritza stepped forward, taking Byleth’s hand. They gave him a thumbs up. 

“Well, you’ll be sorry when the Knights win!” Catherine grinned at Byleth. 

Shamir held her hand. “No fights pre-game.”

“How about post?” Catherine asked. 

“Depends how I feel.” She responded. Catherine laughed. 

Hubert and Ferdinand linked arms. 

Jeritza looked at Byleth and smiled. 

Such an expensive game would be worth it, he decided. Byleth was so excited to watch the game. He would do anything to see them with a nice expression on their face. 

He would easily make back the money, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ishtore!!
> 
> Comments are welcome ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this late at night
> 
> Wondering why Jeritza willingly Rickrolls himself? Read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621434


End file.
